Canta per me Sing to me
by orangeturquoise
Summary: A story about an unlikely pair. And Jane get's owned. Totally. Read it. Now.


_Disclaimer: Just a little idea I had after seeing the new photos of the Volturi and finding that this Charlie Bewley (cast as Demetri) is seriously adorable. I figured he deserved a girlfriend. And I wanted to stick it to Jane. I own nothing. Feedback appreciated for this unlikely pairing. _

_

* * *

_

_Canta per me – Sing to me_

_They_ were a threat to their undisputed and necessary power. _They_ were the ever-growing coven that inhabited an insignificant patch of land in the far east of the United States of America. And they were the Volturi. To even think of contradicting them was pure sacrilege, hence these Cullens had to be put back into their rightful place, and that was beneath. Way beneath. Plus a renegade nomad appeared to have kicked up some ruckus in the same area that massively put all vampires at grave risk of exposure. The guards and the twins would therefore travel to this remote place and install some order again.

There was no way of telling whether Aro had planned it this way, but when they arrived the Olympic Coven had already taken care of the renegade and her army of newborns. Demetri was slightly disappointed. He had hoped to have a little fun here on this day. Yet there was only one of the newborns left, a slender girl with short dark hair, and the Cullens didn't seem particularly intent on fighting anymore. The newborn had averted her face from them as they arrived. She was writhing on the ground, cringing under the overpowering thirst that defines the first year. Demetri could smell the human girl for whose sake Edward Cullen had been willing to either uncover their secret or be destroyed. Her sent probably had sent the newborns whose remains were at the moments being devoured by flames into mad blood frenzy. The surviving newborn must still be feeling the effects of that. He could hear her faint whimpering from time to time while Jane was engaged in conversation with the Cullens. Demetri's eyes were oddly drawn to her. If asked, he could not have explained why. Jane shot her glances and glares. She had not been impressed earlier when the Doctor had explained how the newborn had surrendered and been given the chance to join their coven. The leaders also wouldn't fancy that idea, Demetri rightfully suspected. Every new addition would only strengthen them, thus make them more of a threat to the Volturi. The newborn would probably have to die.

"You there," Jane snarled at the newborn, "Name?"

The girl didn't budge, also made no attempt to speak, only to stare the blonde girl opposite her into the ground. Admittedly she had quite some gall. It didn't last long though as Jane worked her special magic on her. The agonized screams were deafening. Sometimes Jane really annoyed him, Demetri thought.

"Name?" Jane inquired again, even viler so than before, if that was possible. Again the newborn refused to answer. Again she suffered the impact of Jane's wrath. Demetri could not help it, he was impressed by her will power. And he was growing slightly protective of her. Also, it was clear that using Jane's method matters would carry on in this fashion for a while. He knelt down in front of the squirming and sobbing newborn, ignoring Jane's death glare.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked softly. Her features also softened at the unexpected kindness.

"Bree." She replied quietly, still unsure what to expect of him. Jane cut in. Of course! Blondie had to get her revenge for every tiny little thing, and if the world was to go down upon it. It was moments like these that made Demetri wish he could simply strangle Aro's precious little angel.

"I don't think that's necessary." Edward Cullen remarked.

"I know." Jane answered with a wicked grin that all too clearly spelt out that she also couldn't care less. Demetri gave her a look, and then turned to Bree again. She was only just pushing herself up from the ground again. It looked like it was the hardest thing in the world and she had to mobilize every last quantum of her energy. Demetri tried to look sympathetic.

"Is that story true? Were you twenty altogether?" he asked. This time Bree didn't hesitate to answer.

"Nineteen or twenty. Something like that. I don't really know." When she shot Jane another glance naked panic in her eyes became apparent. "Sara and another girl whose name I don't know fought with each other on the way here…"

"And this Victoria – did she change you all?"

"I don't know." She cringed. She was clearly crying now, although tearless, but dry sobs disrupted her speech and she shuddered violently. "Riley never told us her name. I couldn't see anything back then, that night … it was too dark. I only remember that it hurt … so bad." Bree had to pause here for a moment. He could sense that Jane was about to torture her again, so he spun around to face the blonde with a murderous look. "No. Let it be." He commanded. A sly grin crept onto Jane's face. He didn't like it.

"It's alright, Bree. Take your time."

"Riley said we mustn't be able to think about her, that our thought weren't safe …"

Edward and Jane exchanged a look. It seemed as if Victoria had planned everything meticulously.

"Tell me more about Riley." Demetri asked quietly. "Why did her lead you here?"

"He said we must kill the ones with the yellow eyes." She spluttered. "He said it would be easy and that the city was theirs and they'd be the ones attacking us. He said when we defeat them all the blood would be ours." Definitely the best way to lure newborns. "He gave us her scent and said it would be the sign that we had found the right coven, because she would be with them. He said who made it first could have her." She reported, pointing a slender finger at the human amidst the Cullens.

"Seems like this Riley made a few mistakes." Jane casually remarked. Oh how she took delight in other people's failures. Bree nodded; apparently relieved the torturing seemed to be over for now. She even began to relax a little, the tension that had jarred her face disappearing. She was actually quite pretty, even for a vampire, Demetri found. How might she have been? She looked no older than maybe sixteen, but appearances could be deceitful.

"I don't know what happened. We split into two groups, but the others never came back. And Riley also didn't help us like he promised. There was a big mess and everyone was just shredded into bits basically." She shuddered again, but managed to sit up this time. Her eyes briefly met Demetri's in the process. He might have imagined it, but it appeared as if she froze for a split second. He in turn was sure that his instant confusion must have showed. What was it about this girl? Earlier he had just felt slightly drawn to her, no more than curiosity. Now he couldn't tear his gaze away from her even if he wanted to. Bree pointed at Doctor Cullen. "He said they'd spare me if I surrendered. I was scared, so I did."

"Well, it wasn't his call to make that offer, girl. Who breaks the rules must also face the consequences." Bree stared at her blankly. Her brows were furrowed adorably. Of course she had never heard of the rules. Jane turned to Carlisle again.

"Are you sure you got them all? What about the other half?"

Carlisle simply nodded before elaborating: "We split up as well."

"I have to admit that I'm quite impressed. I've never heard of a coven surviving an attack of this dimension unscathed. Quiet unbelievable if you ask me. And what is it with the human anyway?"

While Jane attempted her little mind tricks again Demetri only paid attention to Bree, who seemed confused that focus had shifted so unexpectedly from her. Words went back and forth between Jane and Edward. He only listened enough that he grasped the general direction of the conversation. He was still trying to figure out what exactly had happened to his mind just a moment ago when Bree's eyes had met his. The tall blond Cullen boy looked at him somewhat strangely, though his expression didn't betray any emotion.

"Felix?" Jane said, distending the word more than necessary. She sounded incredibly bored again.

"Wait." Edward interjected quickly. Demetri's sentiment exactly. What did Jane assume there for herself? Any kind of authority? No way, Aro's directions had been clear. She might be the favorite, but that didn't automatically make her top in the chain of command.

"We could explain our rules to her. She didn't seem very reluctant. She didn't know what she was doing." Carlisle said. "Of course we would take full responsibility for Bree."

Jane looked incredulous and amused at the same time. if she went on like this Demetri would have to remind her of her limits.

"There are no exceptions," she began, "And no second chances. That reminds me of another thing." Now she looked straight at the human girl again, purest malicious glee in her mean, red eyes. "I bet Caius will find it utterly intriguing to hear that you still haven't been changed. May be he'll pay you a visit."

"The date is set." Alice chimed in, her friendly smile defying the cold antipathy in her eyes. "Maybe we'll pay you a visit in a few months."

Jane's own smile disappeared abruptly. As far as she was concerned the members of this coven had affronted her in every way possible. She would have her retribution somehow. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Carlisle." She lied through her teeth. "Until next time then." She turned to leave, as did the others save for Demetri, who was still kneeling in front of the newborn. Oh yes, Jane would have her retribution, and he had a very clear idea of how it would look like.

"Felix, take care of it." Jane commanded. It was nothing to her, condemning this girl. She did it with the same nonchalance with which others might squash a bug. Felix came closer, slowly, menacingly. Bree froze in fear. She felt her end nearing. A small whimper escaped her throat and that exact moment Demetri knew it. It was as if he saw clearly for the very first time in his existence. Sooner would he perish himself, or, more preferably, rip Jane into tiny shreds than let anything happen to his Bree.

"Felix, step back." He commanded confidently. A gasp of surprise could be heard from the human. Jane's head spun around so fast her neck would have snapped if she were mortal, her eyes wide with disbelief. She obviously had a hard time controlling her temper at this point.

"What is that supposed to mean? Demetri??" she hissed.

"We're taking her back with us." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?!? Why in the world would we do that???" Her consternation was priceless.

"Because I say so." He simply stated, and then added in his native language: _"Because she sings to me." _Of course no one understood his last words. He couldn't have cared less. Jane gave him a truly evil glare, but realizing that she was powerless turned around to sulk like a child who was denied her favorite toy. Aro had given him the command over this mission. She knew she couldn't do anything.

Demetri turned back to Bree and extended his hand to her, smiling warmly. She took it after another confused look around. Apparently the members of the Olympic Coven were equally as puzzled by his actions.

Bree stumbled getting up. He quickly caught her around the waist, so that her petite frame was pressed against his body. If she could still have blushed her face would have been aflame in that moment.

"Come." He simply invited, leaving the ultimate choice to her. She squeezed his hand in assurance.

"Okay, let's go." She answered before showing the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. He would defend her against anything.

A few days later he stood up to the leaders, trying to ignore Jane's malevolent stares. Bree held on to his arm so tightly that he could hardly even move.

"And your mind is made up, Demetri?" Aro asked, traces of something that might be regret in his voice.

"Yes, it's either with her or not at all." Demetri answered firmly.

"Well, we should hate to lose such a talented tracker. And you are really sure? _La tua cantante?_"

"Yes." There was nothing more to say. It was that simple: either they let Bree stay _and_ Jane would stop her harassment now and forever or the two of them would leave. Period. It was all up to the leaders now. Aro, Caius and Marcus exchanged a quick glance –

* * *

_Oh ... Cliffy!!! Sorry, now you'll have to comment. Yes you must or you'll never know how the decision the Volturi made. I think their badass attitude has rubbed off on me. Help!_


End file.
